the EDs new arrivals
by Bobbie 101
Summary: This is a love story between Tom and Sam. Sam finds out she is Pregnant and Tom gets a interesting surprise
1. Chapter 1

ED arrivals

Sam and Tom walked into the ED like on every shift. Sam had been feeling sick in the morning but she had gone to work because she had been feeling better in the afternoon. They were on the night shift.

Sam was taking a break after she had discharged a patient. Sam decided to make herself a cup of coffee when she started to feel dizzy. She was about to fall when Tom, who was going to make himself a cup of coffee, ran in and caught her.

"Sam are you ok?" Tom asked

"Yeah I just felt a bit dizzy." Sam said before being sick on Tom.

Tom made Sam sit down on the sofa. Tom got Zoe to look after Sam while he went to change his scrubs.

"Sam are you ok I mean really is there anything wrong?" Zoe asked

"No I am not worried I think it is just the flu." Sam said

"Sam you know I usually wouldn't ask this but is their any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Zoe I don't know actually now that you mention it I have missed a few periods" Sam whispered

"Right and when you say a few you mean?"

"I missed 3 but I just thought it was because of my army training since I was in the army they have always been irregular." Said Sam

"Well Sam if you want I can get Tom to take my place in resus so I can go with you to cubicles and we can do a test and if it is positive you can tell Tom in your own time and just know whatever the outcome I am here for you." Zoe said

Tom walked back in to the staff room and Zoe told him to take her place in resus and that she would look after Sam in cubicles whilst working together. Sam did the test and it was positive Zoe said Sam could either tell Tom then do a scan or do a scan then tell Tom. Sam decided option 1. Zoe called Tom into cubicles and told him it was Sam. Sam and Zoe decided to play a joke on Tom and pretend it was serious.

"Sam I will leave you to tell Tom what the problem is." Said Zoe

"Sam what's up Zoe said it was serious?" Said Tom

"Tom soon you are going to have to take some time off to look after me and Zoe doesn't think it will be to long." Said Sam sadly

"Sam what is it I will stand by you no matter what." Said Tom softly

"Tom I don't know how to say this but your going to be a father." Said Sam breaking into a smile

"Oh my God Sam that's amazing have you done a scan?"

"No Zoe said she would come and do one in five minutes." Said Sam

Tom got all excited he had just found out he was going to be a father and he was going to see his baby for the first time in a few minutes. He pulled Sam in for a kiss and to tell her that he loved her


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe walked back in. Tom was still hugging Sam and showed no sign of letting her go. For coughed and Tom turned around still smiling.

"Are you ready Sam" said Zoe. Sam and Tom both nodded

Sam pulled up her scrub top.

"This will be cold" Zoe said as she applied the gel.

Tom was holding Sam's hand and smiling. When the picture came up Tom was sat there still smiling but Sam was concentrating on Zoe. Zoe looked a bit confused.

"What's up Zoe is there something wrong?" Asked Sam

"Nothing I just think that you might be having twins" said Zoe

"What oh my God that's amazing Sam Sam are you all right?" Asked Tom

Sam had been a twin but she had lost contact with her sister when she started in the army. Sam sister hadn't agreed with her going and had lost contact with the entire family.

"Sam honey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to talk to someone" said Sam

Sam went off to ring her dad.

"Dad I really need to talk to you" said Sam

"Sammy what's up what's happened?" Said her dad

"Dad I'm pregnant"

"Is it Tom's?" he asked

"Yeah it's his"

"Then what's wrong that's great news isn't it?" He asked

"I'm having twins" said Sam

"Oh right I still have Beth's number somewhere do you want me to ring her?"

"No but can I have her number?" Asked Sam

"Of course" said her dad

Sam wrote the number down on a piece of paper. She went to go find Tom. When she found him she explained what was going on and went to ring her sister, Beth.

"Hello" Beth answered the phone

"Hi Beth it's Sam"

"What do you want?" Asked Beth

"Look Beth I know you didn't agree with me going to Afghanistan but can we please just meet for a coffee I just what to clear the air and I have some news"

"Yeah I guess when and where?" Asked Beth

"How is the Costa in holby city centre around 5?" Asked Sam

"That sounds good I will meet you there with my boyfriend Danny"

"Ok see you then bye" said Sam

"Bye Sam see you later"


	3. Chapter 3

It was 5 o'clock and Sam and Tom were on their way to go see Beth and Danny. When they got there they saw Beth and Danny already Sat down. Sam sat down and Tom went to get their drinks.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Beth asked as Tom Sat down

"Well I found out I am pregnant today but I am having twins."

"Sam that's great news for you now can we tell you our news?" Asked Beth

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Tom

"We're engaged to be married" Beth said

"That's great news isn't it Tom?" Said Sam

"Yeah but talking about engagements Samantha Nichols will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?"

"Of course I will I love you Tom" said Sam

"I love you to Sam"

When Sam and Tom got home they snuggled up on the sofa. Tom had his hands on his fiancee stomach. He couldn't believe that on that very day he proposed he had also found out he was going to be a father to beautiful twins.

"Tom will you make me a cup of tea please?"

"Of course I will darling but I will need you to get up" Tom replied Sam nodded and got up.

2 minutes later Tom walked back to the living room with two hot cups of tea. Tom Sat back down on the sofa next to Sam.

When they had finished their drinks Tom went to do the Washing up while Sam was still Sat on the sofa. Suddenly there was a knock at the door Sam went it open. When she opened the door there was a lady and a little girl at the door. Sam didn't know who they were but when Tom looked to see who It was e w exactly who the lady was.

"Hello Tom" said the lady

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Asked Tom

"I can't take it anymore you can have she your daughter to" the lady said as she pushed the little girl in and walked off.

Sam looked at Tom as if to say "who was that?" But she couldn't bring herself to let the words out.

Tom told the little girl to go sit on the sofa.

"Tom who was that?"

"That was my ex her names Elizabeth she must have been pregnant when we split up because I didn't know I had a daughter I promise you" said Tom

"I believe you let's go find out more from her" said Sam

They walked in to see the little girl sat on the sofa and looking around her at her surroundings she had hair the same colour as Tom's. It was Curly and in a high pony she had the same smile as Tom and you could tell by looking that she was Tom's little girl.

"What's your name darling?" Tom asked softly

"It's Lauren" said the girl

"Well I'm Tom and this is my girlfriend Sam how old are you?"

"I'm 10 mum said she didn't like me and that she was going to leave me with my dad are you my dad?" Asked Lauren sweetly

"Yes I am I guess we better take the next few days off Sam" said Tom


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Tom took the next few days off to be with Laura. They had to sort her a room but for the moment she could have the spare room which would be the twins one day. They went shopping to get things like a bed, wardrobe, bookcase, desk and chest of drawers. They got them from a furniture shop and it all matched. Sam realised Laura would need clothes as the only things she had were the clothes she was wearing when her mum dropped her off and pyjamas and her teddy bear called Danny. They got her some really cute things which were all picked out by Sam.

Tom decided he would leave Sam and Laura to it. So he decided to get Laura some things to play with. Which didn't take long because Tom is like a big kid.

When they got back to the house Tom let Laura look inside the bag of toys he had got her. She loved them all Tom had done a really good job choosing them.

Tom refused Sam of the help of sorting out the room because their was a lot of heavy lifting and she could take Laura out to get some bedding for her new bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The bedding they had picked was pink with purple flowers across it. As they were waiting to pay Sam felt a pain across her stomach and doubled over in pain. The pain came again and a woman that worked at the shop phoned for an ambulance.

"Dix it's Sam" Jeff shouted

"Hey princess are you okay what happened?"

"I don't know I want Tom" said Sam

"I'm sure you do so let's get you to hospital" said Jeff

"But Laura has to come I can't leave her" said Sam

"Who is Laura?" Asked Jeff confused

"Tom's daughter from an ex relationship"

"Come on then Laura" said Jeff

In the ambulance Jeff phone Tom and told him to meet them in the ED. Tom rushed straight to the ED. When he got there Sam was being taken into resus.

"Sam could it be the baby?" Tom whispers at Sam and she nodded.

For walked in and asked "who do you want as a nurse?"

"Can you get fletch please" Sam asked and Zoe nodded

"Fletch can you get me a ultrasound please?" Zoe asked

"Of course"

"Sam good news the twins are going to be fine" said Zoe

"Twins?" Asked Fletch who was very confused

"Sam I think that we should maybe tell the others that you are pregnant so they don't all have the same reaction as Fletch." Said Tom

"Yeah I agree wait what about Laura we need to tell her" said Sam

"Who is Laura?" Asked Fletch and Zoe at the same time

"My daughter from a previous relationship I had 10 years ago until yesterday I didn't know she existed" Said Tom ,

"Now we look after her" Sam added

"shall I tell everyone to meet in the staff room after the shift so you can tell everyone about the twins and Laura?" Asked Zoe

"Yes please Zoe that would be great thanks" said Sam

It was 5 o'clock when the shift finished and everyone had met in the staff room after work. They were waiting for the last few people mainly Ash and Charlie.

When Ash and Charlie finally got there Sam and Tom got up to talk. They had decided to explain about Laura first.

"Ok so yesterday we got a knock at the door it was my Ex and she had a little girl with her that girl came in with Sam early and some of you were wondering who she is, her name is Laura and she is my daughter and now we look after her." Said Tom

"And some of you are probably wondering why I was brought in today? Well recently we found out that I am pregnant with Twins."

There were cheers coming in all directions. And everyone went to hug Sam and Tom.


	6. Chapter 6

When they got home Sam and Tom decided to tell Laura just in case anything happened to Sam again.

"Laura can you come in here please?" Asked Sam

"Why did you want me?"

"Sam and I have something to tell you, Sam is Pregnant that means she is going to have a baby but she is going to have twins which means she will be having two babies and they will be your brothers or sisters." Said Tom

"Really you're going to have twins Sam that's so cool can I tell all my friends at school please?" Asked Laura

"Of course you can darling nd your teachers if you want" said Sam

"When will they be here?"

"In six months time but I will start to get a bump soon and when it gets very big you know they will be along soon." Said Sam

"So when you get fat they will be here?"

"Yes exactly in six months you will be a big sister" said Tom

"Yay"

The next day when Laura went to school she told all her friends about the twins


End file.
